You can't fight fate
by FeelFlows
Summary: Starts off in Crush. Chloe and Clark are together, but will it last? Lana decides to fight for love, due to advise from Lex. Whitney's dad is in perfect health. CLANA! Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! This is based on the scene in crush, where Lana realizes her feelings for Clark, right when she can't have him. Whitney's dad doesn't have heart problems in this fic. Anyway, enjoy. Please review.

Lana watched from the bar, as Chloe and Clark held hands and gazed into each other's eyes.

'This is your fault Lana." She thought 'Did you really think that he would always be there? That he would always have feelings for you.'

"He's obviously moved on." She said.

"You wouldn't be talking about a certain farm boy? Now would you?" Came Lex's voice.

Lana mentally kicked herself for thinking aloud.

"Lex…hey." She said awkwardly, grabbing a towel and wiping the counter, attempting to make her self look busy.

"You know Lana, I didn't get where I am today by watching from the sidelines at what I couldn't have. I went in and took a chance." He stated.

"Lex, Chloe is my friend. I couldn't do that to her."

"Steven Marshall was my best friend at one point." He replied.

"Of the formal Marshall corporation?"

"The one and only. I tricked him into selling me his stocks at a low price and eventually bought him out. I sold it for four times the original price, and impressed my father enough for him to let me in the family business."

"That's horrible. He was your friend."

"Lana you don't have friends in my line of work. At least not ones that last. I'll have a latte to go." He concluded.

"Lex…Chloe has really fallen hard for Clark." She said, hoping it would be a good enough reason for Lex to leave her alone.

"Oh and you haven't?" He asked.

Lana gave him his beverage, and waved to him as he walked out the door. She considered this and sat and watched Chloe and Clark, thinking up a game plan.

At Clark's table

"Oh, I have to go Clark. I have a paper to run." Chloe said, suddenly aware of the time.

"Chloe, I am always available for a helping hand." Clark said.

"I think I can handle it Clark." She said jokingly. She gave Clark a kiss on the lips and walked out. Lana watched from afar, feeling her heart being demolished as their lips joined. A tear slipped from her eyes. She quickly wiped it away, hoping no one would see. Meanwhile, Clark was watching Chloe's path love struck.

Lana new this wouldn't be easy, but she was willing to try.

Hey you all. The next chapter will be longer. This one was just a starter too see if people liked it. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Clark didn't love Chloe. He liked her. She liked him back. It was simple. Pete always hounded him about making a move on her, so he did and in return, got a best friend who he could kiss. Clark was starting to really get into Chloe. Maybe it was because he was trying to get over Lana. Clark was still in love with Lana, but he knew that she was with Whitney and he couldn't wait on her forever. He wouldn't completely cut her out of his life, but make Chloe his number one priority. He was sitting in his table in the talon. Clark started to play with his straw when Lana came up and sat. His face lit up and he smiled.

"Hey, Clark."

"Hey Lana." He replied happily. His face became serious once he noticed her slightly red eyes.

"You okay? You look like you've been crying." Clark said, concerned.

She smiled sadly and shook her head. "Clark…I have to tell you something."

"Go ahead Lana. You always said that we should be honest with each other." He recalled.

"I thin-" she was cut off by someone's high pitched voice

Both Clark and Lana turned around to see Phoebe Kaplan, the annoying and peppy girl who contained all of Smallville High's school spirit in her left pinky.

"Attention, attention!" She hollered "Buy Spring Formal tickets now! They are on sale for 5 dollars and thanks to Lana, you can buy them here."

She smiled at Lana and set up a table where she would sell the tickets. Lana instantly regretted letting her sell them here. Everyone went back to his or her coffee; minus a few students who got up to buy tickets.

"Anyway, Clark, what I was saying was I think I have feelin-" Startled, Lana stopped talking, when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. At this rate, she didn't think she would ever be able to tell Clark how she felt.

It was Whitney. He let go of her and turned to face her holding two tickets in his hands.

"You know, I thought that we could maybe go to the dance together, since you are my girlfriend and all." He said playfully.

Lana looked at Clark, and saw a glint of jealousy in his eyes. She smiled, falsely at Whitney and replied. "Of course." Clark sensed that now would be a good time to leave.

"Well as much as I'd love to stay, I have…homework to do."

Whitney, finally acknowledging Clark's presence laughed a little. "Clark, all the teachers lightened up on homework for the dance…they don't want us to be stressed."

"Yea well I have extra assignments I better get done." He lied.

Clark walked out waving to both of them, and sighed once he was outside. Even when he was with Chloe, seeing Lana with Whitney still made him cringe in pain. 'Some things never change' He thought. Clark needed to go to his loft and do some thinking. The dance was in two weeks, and as much as he tried, he couldn't see himself with there with Chloe. He walked over to his couch and sighed in frustration. Clark couldn't stop thinking about Lana and what she was going to tell him at The Talon. Of course, the world's favorite boyfriend had to interrupt that moment. Clark's thoughts were interrupted as Chloe came up the stairs, with her hands behind her back. She walked over and sat next to him.

"Guess what I got?" She said with a wide grin.

Clark didn't need to use his x-ray vision to figure out that she had tickets.

"They wouldn't be tickets to the spring formal, would they?" He guessed.

Chloe was slightly amazed at his good guess. She showed them to him and smiled. "Yea they are."

"Are you asking me?" Clark said, knowing the answer.

"That depends, do you want to go with me?"

Clark gave her a peck on the cheek. That was a good enough answer for Chloe.

Two weeks later (the night of the dance)

Clark was in his barn fixing is bow tie in the mirror when Lex appeared.

"Getting ready for your big night?" He said.

"Yea, Chloe should be picking me up soon." Clark replied with a twinge of sadness in voice.

"Well you should be happy Clark, she is the girl of your dreams right?"

Clark shrugged at his friend's sarcasm.

"You know what your doing to Chloe isn't fair." Lex said

"… Believe me, I like Chl-" Clark was cut off by a persistent Lex.

"But you love Lana. Look Clark you'd be missing out on a really special person if you settled for something less." He continued "I have been in a similar situation in my past. But the point is you guys are both trapped in relationships that you don't want to be in."

He paused and proceeded to exit the barn.

"Have fun." He said, while exiting.

Clark couldn't understand why his friend got involved in everyone's personal lives so much. He shrugged it off and walked to the driveway where Chloe was pulling up. They drove in a somewhat awkward silence. Once they arrived, they go their pictures taken and had a few dances. Clark was having fun. He was hanging out with Pete near the punch bowl when a slow song came on. While searching for Chloe in the gym, he spotted Whitney in a circle of his close football pals laughing, completely oblivious of their dates. At a table not to far from him, Clark saw Lana sitting with Chloe looking at her feet, sadly. It looked like Chloe was trying to cheer her up. Clark walked up to them.

"Hey guys." He said.

Chloe got up and pulled Clark to a side, so she could talk to him privately.

"What is it Chloe?" He asked.

"Clark it's Lana."

"What about her?" Clark asked confused.

"Whitney is over there with his football friends. He is being a jerk. She is really sad, Clark. Ask her to dance."

"What?" Clark said, perplexed. Sure, he wanted to dance with Lana, but he was afraid of the feeling it would stir up for him.

"Clark, I'm not insecure about your feelings for me. Just go give her a dance. And request "True" By Ryan Cabrera. It's her favorite."

"Ok." He agreed.

Chloe walked over to the punch bowl to converse with Pete. After requesting the song, Clark went to Lana's table.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, romantically.

"Of course." She smiled, happily.

They walked to the middle of the gym. She fit so perfectly in his arms. It was as if she was made for him. Lana leaned her head against Clark's chest, as they moved to the slow song. She closed her eyes in pure bliss. Clark's feelings for Lana had officially been renewed. He just had to have her.

Clark bent his neck down to her ear and whispered softly, "When I'm with you, everyone in the world disappears, everything stops, and nothing matters, except you and me."

The words flowed through him like never before. Lana looked up at him, fighting the urge to kiss him. She thought what he said was so sweet. Not realizing that no music playing they stood in the middle of the gym, gazing into each other's eyes.

She whispered back to him "I think my heart just stopped."

Chloe watched from the table, while all of her securities about Clark suddenly diminished. She walked up to Clark and grabbed his arm lightly.

"Clark I think we should go it's getting late, that was the last song." She said, tensely.

He picked up on her anger and waved goodbye to Lana. As Chloe and him were leaving she saw her rejoin with Whitney. They walked to her car and drove around in yet another awkward silence.

"Clark I want to tell you something." She said, stopping the car, turning to him.

"What is it Chloe?" He asked, still not able to get Lana of his mind.

"I love you." She said, wincing, afraid of his reaction.

"I love you too, Lana." Clark said, unaware.

* * *

**Hey sorry i have been gone so long. I Had my first real writters block. Any way i hope you liked this chapter and pleased r and r. The next chapter will have major CLANA don't worry lol. Those Chlark scenes made me CRAZY. My feeling were a cross between wanting to cut my hands off so i couldnt type it and wanting to barf. I guess you have to experience with other shippers...but until i die i will stick with the clana...OH YEA LoL. Anyway R & R or else you will feel bad ;o) Flamers-Save it for someone who cares. Next chapter coming soo guys. BYE!**  



	3. Chapter 3

** Hey! Remember me? I know I have been on a hiatus for like 500 bajillion months. Well I'm back now and feeling better than ever. If you want to contact me then my email is If you want to talk to me online it's YouKilledMyPony on aim. If you want more information about my upcoming fics go to the bottom. Enjoy the end chapter of this fic.**

* * *

"What did you say?" Chloe asked. 

"I said 'I love you too Chloe'." Clark replied, in an unsure tone.

"No I believe it went more like 'I love you Lana'." Chloe mimicked.

Clark sighed in defeat. He couldn't hide his feelings anymore. Now was the time to come clean with Chloe.

"Look Chloe, It's not that I don't love you. It's just that... you are like a sister to me. Besides don't you think that we are moving a little fast? I mean a few weeks ago we started dating and now you want to drop the 'I love you' bomb."

Clark calmed down and continued. "Chloe you are my best friend and you are so important to me, isn't that enough?"

Chloe's face was flushed. She sniffled and gave Clark a crooked smile. "Wow, I feel stupid."

"Chloe-"

"No Clark let me finish. I pressured you and I'm sorry. I was afraid I would lose you. I mean I saw the way you were with Lana at the dance. I saw the way you looked at her…can we just put this behind us…this whole thing."

Clark smiled. "Yeah, we can."

A deafening silence overcame the car, but was broken when Clark suggested that he walk home.

"Are you sure Clark? It is a long way to the Kent farm from here."

"Yeah Chloe, I need the air."

"Okay, see you on Monday." Chloe concluded as she drove off. She wasn't completely okay herself. She needed time to let the awkwardness of that night subside.

Clark super sped home in order to avoid any more conflicts. He slowed down to a jog and sat on his porch gazing up at the night sky. He loosened his tie, took off his jacket and stretched on the bench, still looking up.

Clark tensed and sat up when he heard the faint clicking of a heel coming closer to him. He walked over to the end of his porch to see Lana.

"Lana." He said, relieved.

"Sorry Clark, did I scare you?" She said, worried.

"No it's just…it's been a long, stressful night."

"What happened?" Lana asked, sitting down on a stair step.

Clark sat next to her. "Chloe and I are officially over." He stated, twirling his thumbs.

"Are you guys still friends?"

"Yea it's just; when she saw us dancing that kind of ruined it."

"Wow, I'm sorry, this is my fau-" Lana started, but was cut off.

"Lana no, it was bound to happen sooner or later. I'm just glad I got to say what I was feeling inside." Clark said.

"To Chloe?"

"To you...when we were dancing." Clark said, slowly.

He turned to Lana and their eyes met. Her brown eyes were now a soft swirling hazel, in the moonlight. Clark leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips as it slowly intensified. They pulled apart for air and leaned their foreheads together.

"Lana." Clark said, lost in the moment.

"Yeah?" She replied, dazed.

"I'm in love with you."

Their lips met once again. After a kiss like that, Clark didn't need an answer. Lana leaned her head against Clark's chest as they stared up into the sky. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and she felt so safe.

"You know it's funny." Lana said.

'What?"

"When I saw you and Chloe together, I decided to fight for love, but I couldn't do that because Chloe is my friend.'

After a brief silence Lana added, "I guess you can't fight fate."

**The End

* * *

**

**Okay so my next fic should be up tomorrow. And it will be a short one, it's about a Halloween dance and clana and stuff. And then after that a nice long one for you guys, I have no idea what it will be about but we will see. And if you are one of those people who are wondering what happened to Chloe, just know that she is alright and that she gets over Clark. Thanks for being so supportive hugs Please R and R.**


End file.
